Of Canes and Cuddy
by Hermione is a hottie
Summary: He huffed, frustrated that Cuddy had the audacity to use his own cane against himCuddy finds a new way of getting House to do what she wants, and House isn't so sure he likes it. A short one shot


A/N – I don't own House, MD.

He was frowning, all previous traces of humor gone from his face. His bright blue eyes narrowed, staring down his opponent and meeting the equally brilliant blue orbs in challenge. Her red lips pulled back in a smirk and he couldn't help but admire the way her eyes sparkled with something akin to mischief as she towered over him. His cane dug painfully into his shoulder where she had him pinned to his chair, her added leverage making it impossible to move away without seriously hurting himself.

He huffed, frustrated that Cuddy had the audacity to use his own cane against him. He kept his eyes trained on her but allowed them to slowly travel the length of her body, leering at the amount of cleavage that was open to him. If she was embarrassed by his attention, she didn't show it; if anything, her smirk started to take a turn towards devious that put him on edge. He needed to find a way out of his current situation, and he hoped his mouth wouldn't let him down.

He forced his usual smirk in place, "As much as I'm enjoying the view of my favorite girls, I'm afraid I have a job to do. I'm a doctor and all that. Unless you're going to bring out the whips and chains and have your way with me, that is. I promise I won't get you on sexual harassment!"

He waited for her to respond or move away from him in her usual mix of disgust, mild amusement and embarrassment, but her only response was a wider, more evil grin as she slowly leaned towards him. Her hand was sliding down the smooth, polished surface of the wooden cane while somehow keeping the pressure up just enough so he was forced to sit still and watch in wonder as her dark curls fell over her shoulder and brushed past his face.

He distractedly noted that she smelled like jasmine and something else he couldn't quite place, but it was intoxicating none-the-less. Where was Wilson when he needed him?

Her face was inches away from his and he could feel her soft breath warming his face as he fought the urge to close his eyes. Her eyes softened, just a bit, and he felt a warm hand press against his forearm before gentle fingers trailed their way up, across his shoulder and up his neck, moving higher still to lightly trace the contours of his face.

He finally relented and closed his eyes as her fingers ran over his scalp, tangling themselves in the thinning hairs. His eyes shot open as he felt her face pressed against the warm skin of his neck, her lips brushing against the sensitive skin. He relaxed again and inhaled sharply, smiling a bit as he identified the second scent as vanilla.

His already overloaded senses weren't prepared for the sound of her voice, husky and thick, or the feel of her lips against his neck, leaving butterfly kisses.

"So you will?"

He whispered a yes and was about to move in hopes of capturing her lips in a kiss when the delicious heat that seemed to radiate off of Cuddy suddenly disappeared, leaving behind the realization of what he just agreed to in its wake.

His eyes shot open and settled on her form standing before him, his cane propped casually against her shoulder. She had an expression of exaggerated innocence on her face that made him scowl. He crossed his arms and turned his head away from her, refusing to watch as she practically glowed with victory.

"When" His voice was rough with disappoint and wounded pride. Her smile widened, if that was even possible.

"Thursday at three and be prepared to answer questions. And please remember that you're there to _teach_, not insult." He nodded in response, a tiny pout on his lips.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and held out his cane to him. He eyed it for a moment before reaching out to grab it from her. She hadn't even relinquished her hold on the wooden cane when a smirk similar to her previous one found its way onto his face.

She felt a sharp tug on the cane and she was suddenly sprawled across House's lap. He pulled her into a sitting position, grinning down at her and pushing a stray lock of hair out of her face.

Arrogance oozed through his words, "Tsk tsk, Cuddy. I told you not to throw yourself at me anymore! All you have to do is ask."

She felt her face burn, but before she had time to even come up with a snarky response he had pulled her closer to him, closing the distance between their lips. She froze, astonishment flooding through her in torrents.

A long moment passed before she leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel his satisfied smirk against her mouth and yet she couldn't bring herself to pull away from him. It felt like forever and a day had passed when they finally pulled away from each other, breathing heavily and fingers tangled in hair.

It took a few minutes but Cuddy eventually found the strength to pull herself off of House's lap, patting down the invisible wrinkles in her skirt and adjusting her blouse. She silently held out a hand, helping House up before gathering her coat and purse.

He watched her as she shuffled around her office, grabbing her arm as she made to walk past him. She vaguely noted that his hand was warm on her arm as she looked up at him, smiling slightly as he brushed as feather light kiss across her forehead.

"Are you coming home with me?" His voice was gentle, his eyes soft and she felt some unnamed organ lurch in response. She nodded and leaned up to place a kiss on his lips.

Giving her a small wave, he made his way out of the office, pausing at the door to give her once over. Cuddy rolled her eyes and followed him out to the parking garage. She watched him mount his motorcycle as she unlocked her car door. He called her name and she stopped, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I'll see you at home."


End file.
